


Teen Wolf: A Long time Coming

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so confused about last year and what happened with Derek. But things get a whole lot clearer and fast. Both Stiles and Derek POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: A Long time Coming

Things had finally gotten back to normal in Beacon Hills. It was the beginning of senior year, Scott and Allison worked everything out, Lydia was going to be Valedictorian and single, the pack was closer than ever, and Stiles was as happy as could be. Sort of, there was a part of him that never got over the fact that Derek kind of admitted his feelings. It also didn’t help that Derek pretended like it never happened. Stiles just wanted this year to go smooth but when the werewolves of the town are kind of your friend’s that doesn’t seem to ever happen. 

“Hey Stiles.”

When Stiles turned around he noticed Scott waving down the hall dragging Allison behind him. 

“Hey what’s up man?” he said bringing him in for a hug.

“So I know I was gone all summer and I want to catch up. So we are having a video game slash movie night explosion.” 

“Sounds awesome, yeah I have a ton to tell you.”

“Cool well I’ll see you at lunch.”

Oddly enough Allison stayed behind and after kissing Scott goodbye she gave Stiles the “you have some explaining to do” face. 

“So Stiles, I have been meaning to ask you. Well I wanted to talk before the summer but we couldn’t. So my question is what happened with you and Derek?”

Stiles is in shock at her question. How did she know what happened? Was she there in the background listening when Stiles was practically dying. He thought everyone went to get help and find Scott. Well then again he doesn’t really remember exactly what happened.

“What?”

“I heard you and him talking when you were reacting badly to the wolfs’ bane and you had your massive panic attack. He was telling you stuff that someone in love would say.”

“Look I think you misunderstood that conversation. Derek and I haven’t even spoken since that night.”

“Why? He owes you and explanation for his “I wouldn’t know what to do if you died” speech.”

“Look I’m telling Scott tonight. All you need to know is that I am utterly confused and I’m not sure I could handle Derek right now.”

“I bet, well I hope that idiot realizes that we wouldn’t shun either of you for your feelings.”

“Thanks.”   
With that Stiles and Allison smiled at each other and went off to class. That was the first time Stiles had spoken of the incident and it scared him that he was now thinking about. That’s all he did for the rest of the day was think about Derek and his stupid speech. 

 

Derek P.O.V

“Derek the full moon is coming this Friday. Are you preparing your pack?” Peter ask coming down the stairs.

“They are fully aware of what’s going on. They will be put in the basement downstairs.”

“Lovely, so another question if you don’t mind?”

“What?” Derek says now standing in front of him.

“Have you talked to poor Stiles since your little incident?”

“The fact that you know what happened pisses me off. I can’t believe you were creeping around instead of getting help. To answer your question no I haven’t. I don’t plan to either. I can’t face him after opening up like that.” he says pacing back and forth.

“Allison knows too and plus I like Stiles. He’s the yin to your yang don’t you think?” 

“Oh great, I just don’t want to face the fact that this would be the weirdest conversation either one of us has ever had.”

“Oh Derek, you are always so afraid to take chances. I mean look at me, if I hadn’t taken chances I never would have come back to life.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

“I’m going over tonight to talk to him. I need to set things straight.”

“I think things between you two are far from straight” Peter says trying not to laugh.

“I’m going to run and work out.”

Derek left to go and clear his head. The more he tried the more he thought about the situation. He had finally figured out his pack and Peter was no longer a psycho killer. Life was good except when it came to Stiles. 

 

 

Stiles POV

“Hey what’s up?”

Stiles greeted Scott as he entered his house with the new Halo, pizza, and Star Wars.

“Awesome let’s get upstairs.”

They made their way upstairs and began to have their bro night. They were really into the game when Stiles decided it was time.

“So Scott I don’t know if Allison told you but there’s something I need to tell you.”

“No she didn’t say anything. What’s going on?” he asked and put down his controller.

“It’s hard to say. This summer I did a lot of thinking on how to tell you.”

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

“I’ll just say it. Derek and I had a moment when I was practically dying last year. He kind of admitted his feelings. It was unfortunately said in like Di Vinci Code so I didn’t really understand it. Plus that whole night is still fuzzy.”

Scott stayed super silent. He then got up and kneeled next to Stiles. Stiles was so confused as to what was going on.

“Stiles, I didn’t want to say it but…I think you’ve lost your marbles.” He laughs. 

“Scott really?” he says crossing his arms. 

“Come on Stiles, Derek and feelings don’t go together. Especially, no offense, for you.”

“Look I know it seems stupid but Allison was there she knows what’s up.”

“Well then I don’t know what to say. Wait, do you have feelings for Derek?”

“I thought about it all summer and I can’t help feel like I do deep down. Like deep, deep, deep down. I mean anything is possible. Right?”

“I just don’t want things to get weird and fall apart. I mean things are finally normal and perfect.”

“I know and I don’t want to ruin things either but I need to know where he and I stand.”

“Okay, well you should get going. We’ve school and practice tomorrow.” 

“Yeah true, thanks for listening. I will make things right and we will have a supernatural free senior year.”

“Yes please, I mean just one year without supernatural drama.” 

They hugged and then Stiles went out to his Jeep to drive off. When he made it home he found a note from his dad saying that he had a late shift and he’d see him tomorrow for dinner. Stiles was used to his dad on duty. But since there was no “supernatural drama” as Scott called it, he was bored and alone at home. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and his Star Wars movie and ran upstairs. He got into his room and put in the movie since he didn’t get to watch it at Scotts. It was only nine and he was far from tired. He thought that he just needed to relax and watch every Star Wars movie. After putting the movie in, he jumped into his bed and relaxed. He was so into the movie when he heard a sound from outside his window. He got up and took his pillow as if that would stop somebody from hurting him. He walked slowly to the window and opened it. He was about to poke his head out when a person popped out. He took his pillow and began hitting the person.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing?” 

He stopped and saw the person was actually Derek.

“Why do you have be so stalker and come through the window. How about knocking some time “Dawson’s Creek”.”

“I’m sorry but no offense who were you going to injure with your Temperpedic pillow?” he said trying not to smile.

“Shut up, why the hell are you here anyway?”

“We need to talk about that night.”

 

Derek POV 

This was going to be the most nerve wrecking thing he was ever going to have to do. He didn’t know how he felt about Stiles. Especially in the sense of them being together. Derek had never in a million years thought that he would be in this position. 

“So what did you want to talk about? I mean I kind of spaced out that night. I got the gist of everything…but then again I really don’t know what was said. I mean I was aware and then I focusing on trying to breathe and not die. Then…” Stiles said rambling.

“Stiles shut up.” Derek growled. 

“Shutting up.” 

“Look I don’t know what you really remember about that night but a lot of stuff was said. You said some stuff and I said…well I said a lot.”

“Just tell me because I just remember you telling me to breathe. You then tried breathing with me and then nothing. It’s all blank up here.” He said tapping the top of his head. 

Derek took a deep breath and sat Stiles down on the bed and he rolled the computer chair in front of him. He sat down and took one more deep breath.

“You were about to die from your panic attack and I needed to calm you down. So I just started talking to you. It kind of reminded me of you because at first I was just rambling. Then I started thinking out loud because I didn’t know if you could hear me or not. I was saying stuff like “I couldn’t lose this kid” “I don’t know where I’d be without him sometimes”. Then you told me that I’d probably be dead without you. You reminded me of the pool and the bullet and you were kind of acting like you were a badass”

“That sounds about right.” 

“Anyways, you started thanking me for saving your ass so many times. Long story short, we just thanked each other for being there. It wasn’t anything to personal and touchy feely.”

He saw that when he said that Stiles had gotten a little sad. He didn’t want to tell him the big secret and tell him the big speech that had changed everything.

“So Derek, is that all that was said that night?”

Hesitating he looked at Stiles then back down at the ground.

“No, there is one more thing but I’m not sure I should tell you.”

“Um dude you’re already here. Just tell me, I’m a big boy I can handle it.”

“I pretty much made a speech telling you how I felt.”

“Oh, well I kind of remember bits and pieces of that. I just know that I’m confused and you need to clear things up.”

“You are something that makes me smile. Every day that I see you I feel a whole lot happier about life. You have saved my life plenty of times and I don’t know what would have happened had you not been there. Granted, I do threaten you a lot to get my way. I think that maybe being nice would help my case a little bit more. I also want you to know that just because you’re not a werewolf doesn’t mean you’re not part of the pack. If you ever wanted in on this I would help you but honestly I wouldn’t want this life for you. I won’t lie and say I don’t care because I do. If I didn’t I wouldn’t put up with you or Scott. I don’t know exactly how to say what I feel that’s why I show it instead. I’m trying here and I can’t help but feel you’ll never notice.”

He let out a deep breath and sat back in the chair. He looked at Stiles who was now closing his mouth. He was now worried that he had ruined everything.

 

Stiles POV

Oh my God did all of those words really just come from Derek Hale’s mouth. I mean he knew the guy probably had a soft spot for him but this was some intense stuff. 

“Well that was definitely what I wanted to know. I’m now confused as to what I should say back.” Stiles said running his hand through his hair.

“I didn’t really expect for you to say anything” Derek said now getting up and looking defeated.

Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Derek gave him his “let go or I’ll rip your head” look and Stiles immediately let go.

“Look, I don’t remember that night and it sucks. I wish I could cause then maybe I would know what to say. I do remember you saying I make you smile and that I pretty much complete you. I just don’t understand why we had to dance around it so long. We had the whole summer to talk and instead I was depressed and playing video games all day. You, I don’t even know what the hell happened to you.”

“First off, I visited you every day in the hospital after your episode. Second, you don’t complete me. Third, I had to take care of family business with Peter in England.”

Stiles just stared at him. He had completely forgotten the week he was in the hospital. He did remember Scott and Allison coming in two’s, then Lydia and Jackson, his dad almost never leaving his side, and Derek coming when everyone was either asleep or gone. How could he be so dumb, this dude actually cared?

“Well I’ve never been to England. So you could have so taken me.” Stiles said trying to start some kind of argument to make things a little more fun. 

“Oh yeah cause your dream vacation is months in England with werewolves ready to rip you apart.” 

“That wouldn’t happen, you would totally protect me” he said smiling. 

Derek just shook his head. Stiles was happy they were getting somewhere but he felt like their conversation was still so cryptic. He needed to know exactly what they were going to do.

“So is this your way of telling me you…” 

 

Derek POV 

He cut Stiles off right there.

“Stop, I’m telling you what I said that night. The night that you were possibly going to die and I was going to lose a good friend.”

Stiles face dimed and Derek felt like a totally Debbie Downer. 

“So you should just leave if you have nothing else to say.” Stiles said standing up and went to the window to open it.

Derek felt like the biggest loser in the world right now. He had single-handedly messed up the one thing that needed to be fixed from last year. He got up and headed towards the window. He was half way out when he looked back at Stiles. 

“Stile, I want you know that I do care. I’m not what is right for... you just don’t need that.”

“Good night Derek.” 

He went out the window and jumped to the ground below. Was he really that stupid that he couldn’t say exactly what was on his mind? He knew what he really wanted to say but none of it was coming out right. He made down the drive way when a car pulled up and was blinding him with its lights. Derek covered his eyes and when the lights turned off he saw that it was a police car. His heart stopped and he probably looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Derek Hale, what do I owe the honor to?” Sheriff Stilinki asked.

“I was just stopping by to drop off something of Stiles.” he said trying not to crack.

“Really, I didn’t know you and Stiles knew each other well.”

“We’re acquaintances, just really good acquaintances.”

“Let’s go inside and talk Derek. I have some questions for you.”

Derek was really hoping that this was not going to take long. They went inside and Stiles ran down the stairs. Derek looked at him and Stiles just tried not to laugh.

 

Stiles POV

“Dad what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m just wondering why Derek Hale is coming out of my house late at night.”

“Well I’m wondering why you’re home so early when you said you had the night shift.”

He dad just looked at him and motioned everyone into the kitchen. They all sat down and Stiles looked at Derek who looked like he was scared out of his mind. How could this scary werewolf be afraid of my dad?

“So are you always having company over when I work late?”

“Define late.”

“I define it as after nine o’ clock on a school night.”

“Well, that’s a good definition.” 

“Look, Sheriff I surprised him and brought him is jacket that he left in my car. It’s my fault and I was only here for like two minutes.”

“Why was my son in your car?”

Great Derek, smooth talking I mean what you are going to tell him now. Oh I’m a werewolf along with the rest of your sons friends and he’s are wingman kind of guy. 

“He needed a ride to the gas station because his Jeep had surprisingly run out of gas. So he took it off on the way to the gas station. It was earlier today.”

Nice save.

“Stiles why didn’t you call me?”

Damn.

“Because I thought you were at work and Scott was at work. So I just thought I’d try Derek and he came through luckily.” I said smiling and then glancing at Derek.

“Fine, I still didn’t know you too knew each other so well.”

“It’s complicated, our relationship…I mean friendship…acquaintanceship…us?”

He saw at the corner eye Derek shaking his head and trying not to laugh. Which, by the way was probably the cutest thing ever?

“Stiles what are you trying to say?” his dad asked.

“Yeah Stiles, what are you trying to say?” Derek said looking at him.  
“Dad to be honest, we are both confused as to how we feel about each other. We are trying figure it out and that’s why he was over here. So can you for this one time give me the benefit of the doubt and drop this.”

He noticed that both his dad and Derek were staring at him in shock. 

“Um, okay for now but I want to know every single time that he is over here when I’m not.”

“Okay dad, now get back to work or did you get off?”

“I’m going back and I’ll be back tomorrow morning after you’ve already left for school.”

They all walked to the door and walked the Sheriff out.

“I love you dad.”

“Love you too kid. Night Hale.” 

/His dad had finally left and they were now alone again.

Derek POV

“I guess I should get going.” I said putting my hands in my pockets.

“Wait” Stiles said grabbing my arm. “I’m not letting go this time.”

“What more do we have to talk about?” 

“Everything, I’ll start and say that yes I do have feeling for you.”

He was in shock that Stiles had just put it out there. He knew he felt the same but he couldn’t say it.

“Stiles, I can’t. I just can’t find the words to say it.”

Stiles put his head down and sighed. How many times am I going to hurt this kid?

“Stiles…” I said grabbing his face and pulling it up.

I then on impulse did the most suprising thing ever. I grabbed his face with both hands and put our lips together. I kissed him soft and slow closing my eyes. It was the sweetest and most honest moment of my life. When I pulled away I saw that Stiles was still in shock.

“Um…that was…different.” Stiles said looking straight at me.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…it was nice. Oh my god did I just say that.”

“Yeah.”

Then I looked down at him and decided I should go. We had definitely figured us out.

“I’m going to get going.” I said turning towards the door.

“Oh, okay well just um…text me?”

“Uh, sure I’ll text you tomorrow and plus we have our Pack meeting too.”

“True.”

“Alright, bye Stiles. Goodnight.” I said smiling and hugging him.

Right before I could leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He then grabbed my head and began kissing me. How I allowed someone like Stiles to take control of me boggles my mind. Again a soft kiss but it felt so real and powerful. Then he began to kiss deeper and like instinct I pushed him into the wall and began kissing his neck. He then without any warning, again with me completely out of control with my body, took off my shirt and pulled me back in. I stepped back and looked at him in embarrassment. 

“Stiles, calm down.” I said stroking his face. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to really remember.”

I laughed and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, see you tomorrow.”

“Oh one more thing…”

“What?” I said turning around one more time.

“Is the pack going to know that we…you know…you and I are…”

“If anything, they would just be able to smell me on you and that’s it.”

 

Stiles POV

Yeah well guess what Derek everybody knows. Apparently werewolves sense what their Alpha has been up to. If it’s something like sexy time they know, the smell is a more intense smell.

“Stiles, you smell like Derek bad. Have you two been cuddling or something?” Boyd ask frowning.

“What are you guys talking about?” Scott asks completely confused.

“Scott, you can’t smell that on Stiles?” Isaac asks Scott.

With a little hesitation, Scott then made one of the most disgusted faces ever.

“Stiles, what have you two been doing?” Scott says looking at me now.

“All of you shut up!” I say putting my head down on the lunch table.

“Guys, leave him alone he and Derek are figuring it out. So this is between them.” Allison said giving me a wink.

“You knew, you knew that Derek liked me but you wanted us to talk.” I said looking at her.

“Yeah, but he was such a baby about coming out about it.” She said smirking. 

“I just want everyone to know that all we did was kiss, so calm the hell down. Okay, maybe I took his shirt off. But I swear it was all stuff about the neck.”

“Yeah bro, didn’t need to know that.” Scott says putting a hand on my shoulder. 

We get to Derek’s and everybody is trying so hard not to laugh. When Derek walks in they all look at him and smile. He shakes his head walks to the kitchen.

“I didn’t say anything. They knew already.” I scream to the kitchen.

Derek walks back in with a beer and waters. 

“Um, this seems really unfair.” I say looking at his beer.

“If you want one you’re not driving home.” He says not even looking at him.

“I’m not a god damn light weight.” 

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. 

“My luck you get pulled over and instead of you getting in trouble your dad finds me and arrest me…again.”

“That was before we knew you. Stop bringing it up like it was a tragedy.” I say grabbing water.

“Okay, so now that the Alpha pack is out of the way…”

“You mean dead.” Boyd says grabbing a water bottle too.

“Yes, we can pretty much stick with training and learning. There is still a lot you need to know.”

“Well if that’s all I have to head to the hospital and start my shift.” Scott says standing up.

Derek just nods. And everyone stands up.

“Do you have to wear the dress Scott?” I say slapping his arm.

“Shut up, that’s your job for Derek.” 

Everyone laughs except for Derek who just chugs the rest of his beer. Everyone is slowly leaving and I head towards the just to be stopped by something pulling on my shirt. Allison turns around and smiles while closing the door behind her. When I turn around Derek is there smiling. 

“So can I get that beer now?”

Derek leans and kisses me and everything is back to perfect. 

“I like you kid.”

“I like you too.” I say smiling.

And with that I have finally gotten Derek Hale and he has me. End of story…for now.


End file.
